


When a Man loves a Woman

by SoftBeatlesImagines



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBeatlesImagines/pseuds/SoftBeatlesImagines
Summary: After being burned by your ex, it's been quite a while since you felt like you could trust someone with your heart. Then, along came Paul McCartney... He's the local jock, captain of the football team, handsome, he whole nine yards. But, he's promised to take it slow and tonight, you want to make things official.
Relationships: Paul McCartney/Reader
Kudos: 2





	When a Man loves a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Request by anon on tumblr
> 
> hellu, could you write something about having a first kiss with paul? like reader is kinda fidgety, nervous bc it has been ages since she kissed anybody, and paul is so charming and prettyyy; and he just starts with little kisses till she's comfortable and it's just soft?? (idk, I'm just dreaming 🙄)

It’s a still summer night over an open, English field. The moon is large and luminous among a sea of stars in the empty, black sky. A warm, gentle breeze caresses your hair and rustles the grass around you.

Tonight feels like a dream.

You look over to your boyfriend Paul. You’ve been seeing each other for a few weeks now, but you’ve asked to take things slow. It’s not something you like to talk about much, but your last relationship was… not very healthy. Since then, you took a long break from dating.

Until, you met Paul.

At first you weren’t sure. He’s popular, handsome, and captain of the football team. Why would he waste time going slow with you when he could have any girl in school?

But no, Paul was nothing like the jerk jock you thought he’d be. He’s… Kind. Patient, understanding, and truly a gentleman. Everything your last boyfriend _wasn’t._

You’re sitting in the flatbed of his Dad’s battered old truck. Paul has to borrow it for now to get you and him around, but he swears he’s been saving up to buy something a little nicer soon.

“Have I told you already how beautiful you look tonight?”, Paul scratches his jaw and flicks a glance towards you. You are the only person who can make him feel this shy.

“Oh, once or twice”, you smile coyly and brush back a strand of hair.

“Right, right”, Paul scratches his jaw and chuckles awkwardly. Changing topics, he splays his hands out behind him for support as he leans back. “Nice night ‘innit? The moon looks so-”

You lay your head on his shoulder, lacing your fingers with his as you look up at the sky together.

“-pretty…”

“It does”, you smile and agree.

Paul licks his lips. Maybe tonight… He turns his head to steal a glance at you, and accidentally knocks your head. You both immediately pull back and apply pressure to the sore spots. Paul apologies profusely, but you can’t help but laugh at his clumsiness.

You assure him you’re alright, but he figures he’ll triple check, “Are you _sure?_ I’ve been told I have a rather hard head after all”, he laughs.

“Well… It is a bit sore right here”, you tap a spot on your forehead and lean down a bit to show him.

“Here, let’s fix that”, Paul places a kiss over the mark. His lips are somewhat chaffed, and yet they feel soft against your skin. A wisp of warm breath escapes from them, sending a shiver down your spine. He holds his lips to your forehead for a good few moments to take away as much pain as he can.

“There now how’s that?”, he pulls back just an inch. “Anywhere else…?”

You look up to meet his gaze and catch his eyes. They seem to catch the moonlight, glistening softly as they stare longingly, _lovingly,_ back at you.

Your voice is barely a whisper, “How about… here?”

There’s no need to wait for a response, you lean in and press a sweet first kiss to his lips. It lasts just a moment, but you feel breathless as you pull back. Paul looks at you pleasantly surprised, and oh _so_ proud of you for being able to work up to this.

With all the excitement coursing through you, you shiver, even as a laugh of relief leaves your lips.

“Are you cold love? Here”, Paul slips out of his letterman jacket and lays the heavy, quilted leather around your shoulders. He holds you close and rubs your arms, his voice is a soothing hush, “There now, how’s that…”

His face draws closer and closer to yours, now just an inch away.

“Fine…”

You can feel the warmth of Paul’s breath against your lips. Even after all this time, you remember it well. He smells of peppermint and aftershave as he leans in for one more kiss…


End file.
